Aaron Collins Film-tier Chapter 3
by Psychoflop
Summary: The great train robbery, Aaronverse-style


Chapter 3: Trans-Siberian robbery

6:45am – Everyone heading for the train had arrived on time, even remembering to wear long coats in order to conceal the Mts-255 revolver shotguns. Isaac and Andrey had spent the night before bartering and paying for every spare horse in Khabarovsk to carry the coach, yet Isaac felt a need to provide his assistants a way out of the caper they were about to try.

"Anyone want out?"

Andrey, Jason, James, Aaron L., Harley, Adam, Trevor, Melinda and David shook their heads, nearly in unison.

"I have too much to lose not to do this." said Andrey.

"This is going to cover our workload for the rest of the decade if we do this right and come out in 1 piece." said Jason, referring to the hired guns of himself, Harley, Adam, Melinda and David.

"I'm sick of my boss getting her alcohol taken. Time I take back from the Aborussianal Mafiya." said Trevor.

"I'm not leaving. Not as long as you have enough horses for me and James is staying in as a sniper." said Aaron L.

James put a re-assuring hand on Aaron L.'s shoulder, "I got your back, buddy."

Isaac pointed towards the front of the Sheriff's office, to approximately 2 dozen horses. James then turned to Isaac and said, "I'm not backing out of this. In fact I hope I get to put a few of the Mafiya in the ground tonight."

Isaac smiled, "OK, let's do it."

They quietly boarded their coach, heading out of Khabarovsk and heading westbound. Andrey took a moment to observe other people in their plan heading to their places of business, and smiled.

6:50 am – It was Damon's turn to keep custody of the keys to the Tourist saloon (Laurie made it a habit to rotate who had the keys every day as pickpocketing was a skill nearly all Mafiya possessed). When Damon saw that Kate, Allan, Laurie, Susan and Sherry had arrived, he opened the back door, letting everyone inside.

"Everyone act natural." began Laurie, "Kate, Susan, service with a smile to make them smile. Sherry, lead off with something upbeat and engage eye contact with everyone while you're playing. Damon, take a more active approach in pouring drinks than usual. Maybe if the Mafiya get drunk faster they'll be less likely to figure out that Sheriff Tong is out of town for half the day. Allan, my son, I know social engagement is not always your strong suit but you'll likely need to be more engaging with the players today, especially in between hands."

They nodded in agreement, Laurie opened the saloon. It took them half an hour to notice that they had yet to serve anyone in the Mafiya, and none of them knew why.

6:55 am – Krystal had parted left the Welsh residence to open their businesses a minute prior. Krystal was nervous, constantly reminding herself to keep her hands steady when she cuts the hair today, unless she wanted to fill out paperwork concerning customer refunds for the next week. She opened her shop and went over her appointment book, "Simple face shave job, my regular mafiyoso client should be here any minute."

He wasn't.

All Justin needed to do was head downstairs to his office to start his day, he headed to his appointment book, noticing a Mafiyoso had a check-up. "Hopefully I can stretch a routine check-up over at least an hour"

But the appointment wasn't kept...and he worried just as the others worried.

6:57 am – Rob had overslept past the rising of the sun, he was racing to the town bank to keep up his part of the plan. "OK, you Mafiyoso bastards. Time to make withdrawals beyond us withdrawing your Vodka."

It was the slowest day Rob had in some time. Plenty of civilians conducted transactions, but no Mafiya.

9:00 am – Aaron L. & James were happy with the acquired horses. They even saw the train at an earlier point after Birobidzhan than anticipated. Aaron L. took a minute to alter the arithmetic he had done a few days prior based on the notes given to him by Isaac and Andrey, realizing they had about an extra 10 minutes to unload the Vodka. Not much in the grand scheme of things, but it was nice stroke of good luck.

"OK everyone, get ready to disembark."

Isaac, Andrey, Jason, Harley, Adam, Trevor, Melinda and David loaded the first 5 shells into their revolver shotguns. Aaron L. Had managed to reverse directions and maintained a parallel course with the rear car of the train without incident. Trevor boarded the train first, then used his size and strength to assist the other 7 in boarding. They entered the rear car, shocking the passengers. Andrey announced:

"Attention passengers, we are not here to harm you in any way. There is quite a large amount of Vodka on this train, we are liberating it and will not be on this train longer than is needed. Everyone remain calm and in your seats. Isaac, Trevor stay here while the rest of us proceed."

Isaac and Trevor nodded as the other 6 headed for the next car. Trevor and Isaac kept their guns pointed at the passengers. Suddenly, 8 passengers stood up with smirks on their faces, Isaac and Trevor were stunned:

"There was only supposed to be 4 of them, what's going on?." said Trevor.

"Nevermind that now, just miss the civilians, cooler." replied Isaac.

The shots rang out across the rear car, Isaac and Trevor made their movements frantic to avoid being shot. They killed 7 Mafiya soldiers with ease, then took a moment to reload amongst the screaming of the passengers. The last Mafiya soldier fired his last shot from a Nagant revolver, narrowly missing Trevor's ear and imbedding itself in the wall behind him. Isaac and Trevor unloaded 10 shells at him (5 each)...

...yet he still stood tall. He didn't even appear hurt

"Shit, this one's armoured." declared Isaac and Trevor at the same time. They tried to reload their shotguns but were punched by the duelling armoured fists of this soldier. Isaac was out cold, Trevor was down, managing to yell. "1 soldier got by, aim for the head as he's shielded." before tending to Isaac and the rear car's passengers, who thankfully were unharmed themselves.

"Did I hear that right?" asked Aaron L.

"Yeah, 1 got by the cooler and the Sheriff. Don't worry Langemann, I'll get the stray." answered James, knowing that he only had a split second to fire at the Mafiya soldier who got by Isaac and Trevor. He stood up and fired off a shot, landing a couple of inches above the soldier's left ear...

...and bouncing right off, the Mafiya soldier didn't even appear to notice the shot as he enter the 2nd rear passenger car.

James sat back down and told Aaron L. "I guess only his face isn't armoured. Better be prepared for a shootout on the Vodka car in case our friends can't figure that out...Langemann, get up to the other cars."

Aaron nodded, whipping the horses in front of him.

Where Aaron and James had succeeded in hearing Trevor's announcement of an armed Mafiyoso soldier, the others had failed due to being on the 2nd rear passenger car already. The passengers were just as shocked on this car as they were on the 1st car. Andrey again opened the dialogue:

"Attention passengers, we are not here to harm you in any way. There is quite a large amount of Vodka on this train, we are liberating it and will not be on this train longer than is needed. Everyone remain calm and in your seats. Harley, Jason stay here while the rest proceed. There shouldn't be any soldiers on this on this car, but just in case..."

Harley and Jason nodded as Andrey, Adam, Melinda and David continued onward. The armoured soldier was close behind, Harley and Jason took aim and fired 5 shots apiece, but none in the face. They were still stunned as the armoured soldier, still out of bullets, punched them both simultaneously, knocking them unconscious. They didn't even have enough time to warn the last 4.

The soldier continued on as Andrey, Adam, Melinda and David entered the sleeper car. Only 1 car to go until they reached the Vodka car. Then they saw the armoured soldier:

"How could he have gotten through 4 of us?" asked David.

Adam took a moment, "Look at the metal all over him."

Melinda noticed the coach out the window, "Your call Mr. Iskanov."

Andrey sighed, conceding defeat. "Abort, we'll get back on the coach and get the others quietly when the train reaches the station. RUN!"

They ran for the Vodka car in defeat with the armoured soldier closing in on them, not caring if he woke anyone up. None of them anticipated a door from a sleeper car opening with enough force to knock the soldier unconscious, just like he had done to several others. What stood above the soldier was a signal that they could now proceed with the robbery as planned, a figure familiar to all of them, but none more familiar than David Flannagan:

"Wow, we were wondering if you were on this train, Aaron. Come on, what we're looking for is this way."

Aaron searched his counterpart's memories frantically, finding out that he can trust this group, and followed them...This was not Aaron Langemann, for he was still driving the coach, but Aaron Collins.

They reached the Vodka car with ease, with all of the A.M subdued. Still, Andrey, Adam, Melinda and David couldn't resist hugging their friend from long ago who was returning home from a long journey.

"Let me guess Andrey, you're doing all of this for some film?" asked Aaron C.

"No my friend, I'm doing it for a LOT of film. You can write of it later." replied Andrey

"I intend to sir. Adam, looking fit as ever. Are you well?"

"I am. Your mother will be happy to see you." replied Adam.

Aaron had already shifted focus, "Melinda, this will be a great day that you will tell...Delaney of later." stated Aaron, pausing only to figure out whether or not Melinda's daughter even existed in this world. Melinda had to hold back tears, David was last. "25 years, I have never left your side Aaron."

"I know David. Now get this Vodka on the coach. I'm going back to get my belongings, I will join you shortly."

"WAIT!" screamed Andrey, Aaron C. Turned around.

"How's your nose?" asked Andrey.

"I'll live." replied Aaron C. Only just then remembering that more people would be needed for a robbery this big. He asked Andrey, "There's 4 more on the train and 2 on the coach, yes?"

Andrey nodded and replied, "2 in each car past this one."

Aaron C. Took his leave, David opened the door. Aaron Langemann and James both made sighs of relief.

"We're so relieved to be seeing you guys. We thought that armoured guy was going to get everyone."

"He almost did, I'll explain later. Let's get this Vodka on board...and 1 more passenger than when we left so keep some room."

Aaron C. Decided to return to a bag in his sleeper car, retrieving some smelling salts and deciding to get the rest of his belongings later. He passed through the 2nd rear passenger car noticing that Harley and Jason were still out, he stuck the salts under their noses and carried on, knowing that it'll be a minute or 2 until they wake up. He pressed onto the rear passenger car, and was happy to see that Isaac and Trevor were already awake, Trevor more than Isaac.

"Aaron, am I ever happy to see you."

"And I you, Trevor. Isaac, you're OK?"

Isaac nodded, "I'll be genre savvy again in no time."

Aaron smiled and took their side and all 3 began walking to get Harley and Jason, "You always did have a stronger chin than most across the Aaronverse, didn't you Trevor?"

Trevor looked at Aaron, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Aaron scrambled to save face, "I mean my stories. You're tougher than most in my stories."

Trevor laughed and said, "Yeah, but I would've been dead weight in that mystery story of yours, David feels the same way."

Isaac shrugged, "I turned out OK in that 1, Aaron did a OK job keeping track of all of the characters."

They changed cars, meeting Harley and Jason who were just waking up. Harley looked shocked, "Sorry Sheriff Tong, we let him get by us too and WHAT THE HELL IS AARON COLLINS DOING ON HERE?"

Aaron laughed, "I was just coming home from my book tour. Odd that a man of metal went by Jason"

Jason smiled, oblivious to heavy music genre Aaron C. Was referencing and nodded, "See the world?

Aaron tried to hide that he has, in fact seen more than 1 world and simply returned the nod. The passengers on both cars were too stunned themselves to even ask for an autograph of the author (much less ask why he was fraternizing with a bunch of thieves). They returned to his sleeping car, quickly grabbing his belongings. He had 2 bags total, and wanting to keep 1 hand free, he wrapped the straps around his shoulders. Trevor, Isaac, Harley and Jason looked at him, puzzled. Aaron quickly figured out why, "It's an idea I have for a story, people carry their belongings on their backs. 1 could market them under the name of...backpacks."

Trevor smiled, "Brilliant, let's get out of here."

Adam, David, Melinda and Andrey were frantically loading the barrels of Vodka into the coach (while making sure not to let any fall or spill again). Andrey did some math in his head, "We're falling behind. James, put aside your gun and give us a hand here, please."

James turned to Aaron L., "Can you handle the coach solo?"

Aaron L. Nodded and said, "With the Mafiya neutralized I'll be fine, go on ahead."

James left the front of the coach, walked on the right side (as the Vodka was being loaded to the left) and became the transition guy between those on the train and the Coach itself.

"Sure beats handling corpses, eh James?" asked David, the only 1 within shouting distance of James.

"I like the quiet that they give off." replied James who took his first barrel of Vodka and never looked back.

They were soon joined by Harley, Jason, Trevor, Isaac and Aaron C. Trevor jumped from the train onto the coach to not only assist James in the hand-bombing of Vodka but to ensure everyone got back on the coach in one piece. Andrey smiled, knowing that they would be done before the train reached Khabarovsk Station. Aaron C. Saw that the last of the barrels were being handled adequately and switched to motivation guy as almost everyone had to jump onto the coach without colliding into Vodka. Of course, he underestimated their determination to finish job plus Trevor and James assisting them. He was last, got a running start and jumped onto the coach blowing by everyone's helping hands.

"Did anyone take into consideration the fact that the Vodka car now has its' door open and we can't really jump back and close it without being stranded on the train?" asked Melinda.

Isaac waved his hand and answerd "The conductor will think it blew open due to the acceleration of the train itself, happens all the time. Plus, he'll be too horrified that the Vodka is gone to care all that much about a door."

Trevor then turned to Andrey and asked, "Are both sides of the coach even in weight? Otherwise Aaron L. Will have trouble turning 1 direction or the other to head back into town."

Andrey considered that for a moment and answered, "As long as someone heavier than James sits with Aaron L. Up front, we'll be perfect."

Aaron C. Raised his hand, "I'll go, he's the 1 on this ride who doesn't know I'm here yet anyway."

The others nodded and took their seats. Aaron C. Took the front, Aaron L. Was too focused to notice him at first. "We should be in Khabarovsk in a few minutes, 20 or 30 more barrels and we'd have to leave a few behind."

Aaron C. Decided to screw with him, just by answering normally: "Where are we storing it until we can trade it?"

Aaron L. Still thought Aaron C. Was James, "Isaac has a hidden cellar and...YOU'RE THE EXTRA PASSENGER? wow, you're back early."

Aaron C. Laughed, "Yeah, I got homesick."

No way Aaron Langemann could know how far away Aaron Collins had come. Aaron C. Noticed a sign and shouted behind him, "We're back in town." much to the delight and cheers of everyone inside the now very cramped coach.

11:30 – They parked the coach behind the Sheriff's office, trying to hide as best they could. Isaac got out of the coach first, thinking he was going to open his office and move some furniture around to access his secret cellar, but waiting there with the film was Brandon with a coach of his own...

...and Damon, Kate, Allan, Laurie, Susan, Sherry, Krystal, Justin, Rob and Lindsay beside the film. Aaron C. And Lindsay had a tearful hug reunion, "I wasn't expecting you home until summer, at the earliest."

Aaron C. Said nothing as he was hugging his mom, Andrey smiled and asked, "Shouldn't you guys be at work?"

Damon shook his head and answered, "Because the Mafiya was so scarce, the town mayor came around and told everyone to take the rest of the day off, the entire town is closed until sunrise tomorrow."

Isaac used this information to his advantage, "OK, all of the Vodka and film switch coaches. If you were with us on the train, carry the Vodka over, If you were with Brandon, carry the film over. LET'S MOVE LIKE WE HAVE A PURPOSE PEOPLE."

And they did...they switched the contents of both coaches in under 30 minutes (Except Isaac who put all of the revolver shotguns back in his office). Dialogue was minimal, but the smiles were large. They were so happy to have pulled all of this off under the Aborussianal Mafiya's nose. Brandon turned to his helpers and said, "I can take the Vodka myself from here. You guys get the film to Andrey's place."

Aaron C. Was sad, "You're not staying?"

Brandon shook his head, "No, I have to be at the steamship yard sooner than I thought, hence why I did all of this."

Aaron C. Acknowledged that Brandon was in a hurry by simply nodding, then taking something out of 1 of his bags, "Here's the signed copy of my mystery book you asked for."

Brandon smiled, "Great. Something to read on the way home." They shook hands, everyone said goodbye to Brandon, and he rode off. Everyone else pressed onto Andrey's place to unload the film.

1 pm – When the last of the film was placed in Andrey's home, Rob departed to take back his coach to the bank, Aaron L. And James returned all of the horses Andrey and Isaac acquired that morning (all promising to come back as soon as possible), leaving everyone else at Andrey's.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sherry.

Andrey took a look in all of his cupboards and smirked, "I can make just enough food for everyone."

Aaron C. Stood up to make a speech, "It's good to be home, I have missed you guys so much..."

Kate was the first to notice, "Aaron, your nose AND mouth are bleeding..."

Aaron C. Was on the floor before Kate finished her sentence, Justin sprung into action, "let's get him to my office"

Trevor and David carried Aaron, Isaac got Andrey's door. When they were outside, Rob, Aaron L. And James met them. "What happened?" asked James.

"I guess a crowd like us got to Aaron again." replied Lindsay.

If only it were that simple an answer...


End file.
